Sasuke's Carma
by Windgale
Summary: Naruto hurts himself training and Sasuke invites him to his house. Sasunaru


_Sasuke's Carma_

**CRASH!!!! Naruto landed another Rasengan on the poor tree. Sasuke was watching from out of sight, amazed.**

**"Contain and compress the chakra!!!" Naruto mumbled, readying another attack. VIRRRRRRRRR!!!! The tightly wound ball of chakra dug into and destroyed the tree, this time completely snapping it in half. **

**Sasuke had followed Naruto to his training grounds early in the morning. He had been here all day. He loves to watch Naruto train. It seems to be the only time he can spy on him without being detected because he was always so wrapped up in his training. Sasuke always seems to be glued to Naruto when he is training. Like he's in a trance. He's always wanted to tell Naruto, or at least watch him with him knowing it. Maybe he will. Once he's done for the day. Yeah. Maybe he will.**

**By this time, Naruto's lying on the ground, pushing his limits to carry on. Sasuke decides that enough is enough. He suddenly appears in front of the exhausted Naruto. Today, he's almost dead (Well, you know, him being Naruto, that's practically normal.). **

**"Need some help?" Sasuke asked. "Idiot."**

**"Y...yes...." He replied. Sasuke helped him stand up then slung one of his arms around his shoulder.**

**"Mind if we go to my place? Its closer." asked Sasuke.**

**"No, go ahead." Naruto said weakly.**

**"We're here." Sasuke said. Naruto opened his eyes. They were in a mansion.**

**"Sasuke, didn't you say you lived in a house?" he said in awe.**

**"Well, with my whole clan dead, I didn't really need forty houses so I sold them all and bought this." he replied casually. Naruto untangled himself from Sasuke and went around exploring. He poked his head into everything possible. The oven, the closets, the fireplace. POOF! A cloud of soot hit Naruto when he looked in the fireplace. **

**"Sasuke!" he yelled, coughing badly. As soon as Sasuke walked through the doorway he started laughing. **

**"C'mon. I'll show you the bathroom." When they got there, Sasuke moistened a washcloth and started to clean off his face. **

**"Hey! I can do it myself!" Naruto complained. **

**"Whatever." Sasuke handed him the washcloth.**

**"Don't you ever get lost in here?" Naruto asked as they were walking down a hallway together. **

**"No, but I used to. Especially when I was young." Sasuke led him into a large bedroom. "This is the bedroom I use to sleep in."**

**"Really? And how many other bedrooms do you have?"**

**"Five."**

**"Don't you get lonely in such a big house?"**

**"Sometimes. But then, I'm not really in here a lot. I'm usually training."**

**"Umm, do you think...maybe I could...uh...spend the night here?"**

**"Sure."**

**"You...don't mind?"**

**"Why would I?"**

**"Never mind."**

**"Uh, okay. I'll just show you to another room and you can..."**

**"Sasuke?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What if **** I **** get lost?" Sasuke laughed.**

**"You can sleep in here. It's big enough for both of us." Naruto nodded. "If you want, I can light a fire downstairs, that is, if you're ready to take another chance at the fireplace."**

**"Yeah!" Naruto turned to face the door, giving Sasuke a view at the opposite side of his face. It had a big scratch down it. It was still bleeding a little.**

**"Naruto, wait." Sasuke said.**

**"What now?" Sasuke rubbed his thumb over the cut and showed Naruto the blood. "Oh."**

**Later, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting beside each other on a couch, watching the fire. Neither one was talking. The fire entranced them both.**

**"Sasuke, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Naruto asked.**

**"I......" the question had caught Sasuke off guard."I'm not sure. Why are you being nice to me?"**

**"I'm not sure either." he replied. Sasuke suddenly scooted right next to Naruto and leaned over to him.**

**"Maybe we both deserve to be nice." he whispered.**

**"Like carma?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"Has carma ever happened to you before?"**

**"Not yet." Sasuke moved back over to where he was. "You?"**

**"I'm not sure."**

**"I think it has."**

**"When?"**

**"Well, you train really hard everyday and in turn you grow much much stronger." Naruto looked down at his feet.**

**"You don't think the nine-tailed fox has anything to do with it?"**

**"It might, but even if it is, you're doing most of it."**

**"Thank you, Sasuke."**

**"Thank **_**you**_**, Naruto." They were both blushing in an I-don't-say-thank-you-to-this-person-normally way. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him back over beside him. **

**Now, if you ever decided to grab someone's wrist and pull them next to you on a couch, then you'll know that it doesn't work out too well and the person you're trying to pull will most likely fall. On you. Like in a complete collapse and their whole body will be covering your legs and you'll probably end up in some awkward position. This is exactly what happened to Sasuke and Naruto.**

**"Uh, sorry." Naruto said.**

**"No problem." Sasuke replied, picking himself off of Naruto and sitting directly beside him. Another long patch of silence as the two friends stared into the fire. Finally, Sasuke leaned over and gently hugged Naruto. **

**Finally, Naruto whispered, "Thank You."**

**"Ready for bed?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Yeah. I'm exhausted." he replied.**

**"Fine then, let's go."**

**When Sasuke took Naruto back to the bedroom, Naruto was pretty much exhausted. Sasuke gave him a pair of pajamas and he climbed into bed. Sasuke started to leave.**

**"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Aren't we both going to sleep in the same room?"**

**"Yes. I'm going to get a shower."**

**"Oh, sorry."**

**"Don't be."**

**The next morning turned out to be Saturday, so the two genin slept in. Naruto woke first but was afraid to leave the room because he thought he might get lost. He glanced over at the still sleeping Sasuke. He looked so peaceful. In fact, Naruto got transfixed on Sasuke (that seems to happen a lot in this book.). He was even kind of...well****...****beautiful. He reached down to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes. Then he stood up and got dressed.**

**When Sasuke woke up, he found Naruto lying on the floor, fully dressed, but sound asleep. He must've gotten up and dressed, but didn't want to leave the room and get lost. Sasuke bent down put his hand on Naruto's chest and shook him awake.**

**"Huh? Oh, good morning, Sasuke."**

**"Good morni- oh, Naruto, the cut on your cheek is bleeding again."**

**"Oh."**

**"Don't worry, I'll clean it up." Sasuke helped Naruto up.**

**"When you tell me not to worry is when I worry the most."**

**Once they reached the bathroom, Sasuke wiped the blood off the cut, only to have more seep through.**

**"What, did you cut a vein?" Naruto just shrugged.**

**Sasuke wiped the blood again, but it just kept bleeding. Sasuke considered his options. There weren't many.**

**"You trust me?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Of course." he replied, a little uneasy about what Sasuke was going to do. Sasuke himself was uneasy about what he was going to do.**

**He leaned down and licked the blood off his cheek. The chemicals in the saliva would help to close the skin. Naruto was shocked and pleased and disgusted all at the same time.**

**"What do you know? It stopped bleeding." Sasuke said. "Ready for breakfast?"**

**"Actually, no. I need to tell you something."**

**"Go ahead."**

**"Well, more than that show you and tell you."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Or maybe its ask...."**

**"Just tell me."**

**"Sorry. I, uh, well, this is extremely hard to say, but....I sorta like you."**

**"So do I."**

**"No, I mean like..." **

**"Oh." Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He backed him up until he gently bumped the wall. "So do I." Sasuke quickly but gently kissed Naruto.**

**"Why? I- I mean, how?"**

**"I'm not sure, really. I just sort of ... do."**

**"Scence when?"**

**"About a week." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. "How about you?"**

**"I woke up before you and caught myself staring at you. Then."**

**"You mean, this morning?"**

**"Yeah." Sasuke started laughing. Naruto joined in.**

**The End**

**Author's Note: Well, okay, so most certainly not my best work. I was experimenting with taking it slow and cutting it off there. Believe it or not, during most of it I was debating whether to make it romance or friendship. I'm more of a romance kind of person (for those who've read my other work.) so I just kind of went with that. I sort of mildly switched Naruto and Sasuke's personalities on accident. Oh, and this one's not a series. If you want a good series, check out my ****Uchiha Love**** series. At this point and time, I'm on the second to last book. Well, see ya!**

GO UCHIHACEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
